legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P9/Transcript
(Shocker is seen rushing Christine and Richie as The Defenders stand in awe) Shocker: Prepare to die Richie! Richie: Like I'd ever give in to your words! (Shocker rushes forward and fires a shockwave as the two dodge the attack and shrink) Shocker: You bastards. Richie: What's wrong Wryat? You a little scared? Shocker: Don't know if you guys realized but you left your friends wide open! (Shocker charges up an attack as he aims it at The Defenders as they arm themselves) Alex: Heads up we're fighting after all! (Shocker is about to fire before Christine appears from out of the trees and kicks Shocker in the face, knocking him back) Christine: Really think we'd let them be exposed to you? Erin: Damn, she's good! Alex: No kidding! Shocker: Goddammit, I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Richie also jumps from the trees and regrows, kicking Shocker away) Richie: Sure about that? Shocker: Goddammit Richie! You always were a wuss! Richie: And you were always a jerk! Shocker: Remember elementary school? Richie: Don't remind me! (Richie charges in and punches Shocker in the gut before Shocker grabs his wrist and kicks him back as Christine runs to help him up) Christine: You okay bro? Richie: Yeah I'm fine. Let's get this asshole! Alex: I think you're gonna need some help! (Alex, Mina and Miles join the two's side) Mina: Let's get this bad guy! Miles: I'm all in! Richie: All right then, let's do it! (The heroes charge toward Shocker who is seen charging an attack as Richie shrinks down and jumps onto Mina's shoulder) Richie: Alright, he's charging up! Raccoon Eyes, you need to get me in there as fast as possible you got that? Mina: I have a name you know! Richie: I know, just do something! Miles: Mina, you can slide across that acid right? Mina: Yeah? Richie: That's perfect! That should let me reach him in time! Christine: What even is your plan Richie? Richie: I'm gonna jump into his gauntlets and disable them from inside! Alex: You can do that? Richie: Trust me, I know his tech well. Shocker: DIE!! Richie: Alright Racc, hurry up and slide! Mina: *Throws acid and starts sliding on it* ITS MINA! (Mina starts throwing acid at Shocker, melting through his insulated suit) Shocker: Dammit, she's burning my suit! I can't attack without it! (Shocker suddenly turns and hits Mina with a shockwave as Richie jumps from her shoulder) Shocker: Damn! Well, at least she's out of the picture. (Mina gets up and tries to throw acid before realizing nothing is coming out) Mina: Huh? What's wrong with my Quirk? Shocker: Don't you remember what I said? Those shockwaves can temporarily disable your Quirks as long as it's a direct hit! (Miles suddenly webs Shocker's hands together) Miles: How's that for a direct hit? Alex: Nice one Miles, now let's try this! (Alex charges his fist with psychic energy and punches Shocker, knocking him down) Shocker: Dammit! (Shocker stands up before he aims his gauntlets) Shocker: This ends...NOW!! (Shocker goes to fire, but nothing happens) Shocker: Huh? (Shocker tries to fire again as nothing happens) Shocker: What is this? What's going on?! (Richie suddenly appears next to Christine holding two power cells in his hand) Richie: You lost power Wryat. Shocker: WHAT?!?! *Tries to shoot again* NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!! Christine: Oh but it is. You never had a chance Shocker. Shocker: No... I've come so far... It can't end this way... (Miles webs Shocker to a tree as he struggles to free himself) Miles: Looks like it has too kid. (Miles walks up to Shocker and looks around at his outfit) Miles: Nice tech you got here man. Shocker: Don't try and compliment me boy! Miles: What's wrong kid? You seem a bit down. Christine: I think we can take it from here. (Christine walks up and pulls Shocker's gauntlets free as she handcuffs him) Christine: Looks like another twenty years to your record Wryat. Shocker: Goddammit. (Christine goes to grab Shocker before a voice is heard) ???: Oh my Shocker. What is this? Alex: The hell? (The heroes look around for the voice, finding no one) Shocker: Oh no. ???: It seems you've fallen under in our agreement. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take drastic measures to stop you now. Shocker: No! Come on man, we still had a deal! You can break me out again! Richie: Wryat? Who is that? Shocker: I...He! Christine: Tell us Shocker! ???: Deadly Queen... Shocker: His...His name is...! ???: Bomb Type One. (Shocker suddenly yells in pain before his body combusts into a massive explosion, killing him as his body vanishes from sight) Richie: NO! (Richie runs up to where Shocker once stood and looks around) Richie: What-What the hell was that?! Mina: He must've had a bomb planted on him or something. (Richie looks down and finds a small pouch. Opening the pouch, Richie finds something that causes him to look in shock) Christine: Richie, what is that? Richie: It's...It's money! Alex: How much? Richie: A..A few...Thousand Pesos?! Maybe more! Alex: Holy crap! Christine: Guessing he was paid well. Any who, we need to get that down to an evidence locker stat. Come on Richie. (Christine and the others start to walk off before they see Richie just looking at the money) Alex: Rich? Miles: Dude, you okay? Richie: I mean...I could just...keep it you know... Christine: What? Richie: I mean...This is way more than I need...to help her. Christine: …… What? Richie: Come on, sis! You know she needs it more then those cops do! This would be able to help her and- (Suddenly Christine slaps Richie) Richie:.... Christine: Have you gone mad?! That money is evidence in what's been going on around here and you're more worried about helping mom out? Richie: Like you'd even care. You barely even saw her! Miles: Oh boy... Christine: Richie, I know you want to help but using a villain's money just isn't right! Richie: But it's money! Money that I need to help mom out! Christine: I may not have seen mom as much, but I know DAMN GOOD AND WELL mom would rather die then accept blood money! Richie: Who cares!? If it will help her, that's all the matters!! Christine:..... Take off that suit. Richie: What? Christine: You heard me. (Richie looks down at the money and back at Christine and the others) Richie: Christine... Christine:..... Richie: I am so sorry. (Richie kicks Christine through a tree before shrinking down and running off) Alex: Holy shit! Mina: Wasp! Christine: *Slowly gets up* … So... Its really gonna be like this...? (Members of the Defenders rush to Christine) Erin: Wasp you okay?! Christine: Forget about me! We need to go after Richie! Alex: How are we supposed to find him? There's no way we're gonna find him alone! Christine: We're not alone. (Christine contacts a group of Pro Heroes over her radio) Christine: This is Christine Adams, codename Wasp. I'm issuing an APB on my brother Richie Adams. He is to be brought back to me alive and well. DO NOT hurt him, he is withholding potential incriminating evidence for The Marked Ones! Izuku: Whoa are you sure you- Christine: We don't have a choice! *Over the radio* Yes I'm currently with the Defenders! We will pressure Richie and meet up with you! … Roger that! (Christine shuts off radio) Christine: All right, we gotta move before he gets too far away! (The heroes run off toward the city. It then cuts to Richie as he's seen regrowing on a street as people walk by. He then opens up his visor and starts gasping for air as he clutches his pouch of money) Richie: Holy crap....What the hell did I just do...? ???: Hey! Richie: Huh? (Richie turns and finds a group of Pros approaching fast) Richie: Crap! She wasn't kidding about having contacts! (Richie turns and makes a run for it) ???: Richie Adams! Stop! We just want to talk! (Richie ignores them and keeps running) ???: He's not stopping! Richie: You guys better stay back before I decide to hurt you! This money's more important to me than the police! ???: *over radio* Wasp! We found Richie! We are pressuring him now! Richie: SHIT!! (Richie stops as he finds himself at a dead end when he turns around) Mandelay: Richie, you need to stop right now. Midnight: This will only be more difficult if you resist. Richie: You guys don't understand what I have to do with this. And I'm not going down without a fight! (Richie shrinks himself out of sight) Mandelay: Where'd he go? Richie: I could be anywhere... (Mandelay is suddenly knocked out) Richie: Anytime... (Midnight soon follows as Richie regrows) Richie: Anywhere. (Richie looks up at the roof and jumps up to it and runs off) Richie: …. Oh man... What did I just do....? (The Defenders are seen running though the streets as Christine fails to contact the heroes) Christine: Dammit, looks like Richie got to them first! Craig: Where could he be? Izuku: Hey, look up there! (The heroes see Richie running across the rooftops) Christine: RICHIE!!1 Richie: SHIT!!! (Richie runs off as Christine shrinks and takes flight) Erin: Are we supposed to follow? Alex: Hold on! (Alex grabs the heroes and tosses them on top of the roof as they join Christine. Richie runs to the edge of the building before he looks down at the fall below and turns toward the heroes) Miles: Richie, it's over. Christine: You've gone too far now Richie! Richie: Christine please... Let me go... I need to help mom! Christine: This is NOT the way to do it! (Richie starts to look back down the jump before he slowly starts to back away) Richie: I have to do this! Christine: Richie...! (Richie gets closer to the edge) Christine: RICHIE STOP!! Richie: I'M SORRY!! Miles: NO! (Miles fires a web at Richie that sticks to his chest before he pulls him forward and restrains him to the ground as he grabs the money) Miles: Sorry Richard, but you pushed me too far. Richie: NO! I NEED THAT!! Christine: No. You don't. And you don't need this. (Christine pulls off Richie's helmet) Christine: This suit was meant for a hero. Which I thought was you. …. *Starts to tear up* But I was wrong.... Richie: Goddammit. Everything Darren said about you guys was true. You're nothing. (Miles puts handcuffs on Richie, surprising him) Miles: Well for now, you're going somewhere we can talk some sense into you. (Miles lifts Richie up as he tears up. Miles then swings toward the Police Department with him) Alex: Darren. Erin: Huh? Alex: Darren Cross. Jack: Who's that? Alex: You guys ever hear about The Yellowjacket? Izuku: N-No? Alex: They must've known each other in some way. Yellowjacket is one of the most wanted Villains in the country. Christine: We can talk to him about it at the Department. Let's...just get there now. (Chrstine flies off after Miles as the other heroes watch on. It then cuts to the PD where Richie is seen in an interrogation room as Christine and Miles are seen outside the room with an Officer and Mandelay) Miles: So, he actually beat you? Mandelay: There's no way I could stand a chance, not with that power. Officer: He should be ready to talk to you Wasp. Every time we try to ask him questions, all he says is "Christine". Christine: Right... I'll talk to him. Miles: You sure you- Christine: He's my brother... He lost the right to the Ant-Man suit, but I know he's still good. I can reach him. Miles: Well just in case, I'm gonna give Uravity a call and see if she's well enough to come here. I think she might also be able to help him. Christine: Okay then. See you around. (Christine enters the room as Miles walks off. Christine then sits down in front of Richie) Christine: Richie...? Richie:...... Christine: Richie, bro you need to talk to me. What you just did was something you promised you would never do. Richie: I...I-I'm... Christine: Richard...? It's okay now. You're safe. Richie: I'm scared Christine... Christine: Scared of what? Richie: Scared of...everything mostly. Losing mom, losing my suit...Losing you. Christine:..... Richie: I don't even have good sense in friends. The two of my best friends from Elementary School grew up to become Supervillains. Christine: Is that why you brought up Yellowjacket? Richie: He was so much like me Christine. The Shrink Gift, the suit, the powers. It was like...he was just a future representation of me. Christian: But look what he did. He murdered a bus full of innocent people and robbed four maximum security banks across the entire country. Not to mention his previous team ups with The League of Villains. Richie: You were his friend too...All of us, you, me, Wryat and Darren. Where the hell did those days all go? (Christine holds Richie's hand) Christine: Richie...You know you don't have to be what Darren was. You know what path he was going down, you saw how deteriorated his mental state was becoming. Richie: Well what about Wryat? He was completely fine and he only did what he thought was right for his people. Christine: Except murdering civilians and robbing banks was only proving Alejandro's point in their conflict. Richie: But now he's gone...and I just can't bear to think about him anymore sis. Wryat was my mejor amiga (best friend) back in school...And now that he's dead, I just feel...empty. Christine: Richie, you can't let his death get to you. Fretting over a deceased loved one is just going to bring you down a darker path. Richie: Well what am I supposed to do huh? Just...sit here and be labeled a criminal? Christine: No. I'm gonna help you. We'll get though this. *Takes his hand in both of hers* Together. (Richie then begins to tear up as he lies his head on the table and begins to cry) Christine: It's okay Richie... Richie: I...I don't know what to do...! (Richie feels someone put their hand on his back. He then looks up and sees Miles and Uraraka) Richie: Guys...? Miles: Hey man. Christine: They got some things to say to you too Richard. I'll be waiting out here for you. (Christine puts Richie's helmet back on the table) Christine: Just...tell me when you're ready. (Christine leaves as Richie looks at Miles) Richie:... Uraraka… You- Uraraka: I'm fine Richie. Ian and Kiro do amazing with healing. Richie: That's good.... Miles I- Miles: Relax Richie. I'm not mad at you. And I brought Uraraka cause I figured she could help you. Richie: Huh? How? Miles: You and her have more in common then you'd think. Richie:....What do you mean? Miles: I think you'd probably want to hear it from her instead of me man. Richie: Well then, go on. How do you suppose you're anything like me Uravity? Uraraka: Ochaco. Richie: Huh? Uraraka: You can call me by first name. Ochaco. Or Uraraka if you prefer. Richie: Okay... Ochaco. Why are you like me? Uraraka: You remember how you said you're trying to help your mother? Richie: Y-Yeah? Why, are you here to tell me my idea is stupid as well? Uraraka: No, not in the slightest. Richie: Then what is it? Miles: Go on Uraraka, give him as much as he needs. Uraraka: Right. You see Richie, I also became a hero so I could get money for my parents. Richie: Wha- Really? Uraraka: Yeah. They work so hard and do so much. The only thing I want is to help them out for a change. Richie: Wow.. I didn't think anyone else became a hero so they could make money for their parents to. Miles: Why do you do what you do then Richie? Richie:..... Uraraka: Come on man, you can tell us anything. Richie: Well, honestly...My reason for wanting to help my mom is a bit...dark. Miles: How so? Richie: It all started a few years ago, back when I still lived in Mexico. Me and my parents were walking down the street after we went shopping...when he showed up. Uraraka: Who did? Richie: A teenager suddenly drove around the corner at high speeds. I remember his face clear as day through that windshield, he was blind drunk no doubt about it. (Richie clenches a fist as he remembers the tragedy) Richie: I watched...as my father pushed me and my mother out of the way as that kid drove right over him. I saw...every bone, every muscle in his body twist and contort like he was made of clay. When the kid drove off, I didn't even have to look to see if he was okay...that man died the moment the car struck him. Miles:..... Richie: After his funeral, my mother suddenly found herself in a massive debt. We lost our home, our money...our lives. I did all I could for her by using my Gift and a few prototype Shrink Disks to steal food and money from local stores and businesses. But no matter what I did...It wasn't enough. (Richie begins to tear up once more) Richie: When we finally got the money to move to America, my mother revealed to me a secret. She only paid for ME to go through legally to live with my aunt. I begged her not to let me go, I refused to leave her side. Yet she pushed me back like I was nothing to her. I watched her walk away into that crowd...and I never saw her again until I went on vacation. Miles: Wow...Never thought about it like that man. (Christine is seen outside the interrogation room tearing up from his story as it returns to the group inside) Richie: I just never told you about it Miles...because I didn't want you to carry my burden. Miles: Your burden? Richie: It was probably proven to you earlier, but when it comes to money...Well, let's just say I'm not a rather generous person. Uraraka: Yeah, we saw. (Richie grabs his helmet and looks at it) Richie: I guess I just let my feelings get to me was all. Miles: Well then, how's about the three of us head out of here then? After everything you must be starving and I was thinking the three of us could head out somewhere! Richie: Yeah, I-I guess that would be alright. Okay then... (Richie puts his helmet on as he activates his wrist bracelet, causing his suit to form over his body) Richie: Let's do it! Uraraka: Uh, you sure you can eat with that helmet on? Richie: Oh! (Richie takes the helmet off) Richie: Guess I didn't think about that, sorry! Miles: Let's just get out of here. I'm sure you'd like to see the sun after being cooped up in here. Richie: Yeah man, let's head out. I could always go for a chicken burrito. Miles: You always do man... (The three walk out of the room) Miles: You always do. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts